Strawberriesnot bananas
by CRAZYLILDRIVA17
Summary: Vegeta is very annoyed about something...but what?


**Hello everyone! Well I haven't written a story on here for quite some time!! Years to be exact...so I am writing one now because I want to see how I have improved over the years!! And if anyone reads my personal thingy on my homepage I have no idea how to change it so could someone please tell me! Thanks!**

**I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters!**

**STRAWBERRIES...NOT BANANAS!**

'Oh god,here we go again!' Bulma Briefs thought to herself, as she heard Vegeta stomping down the corridor towards the kitchen. He was in a mad mood...a really mad mood. She could tell by the way he walked. When he finally reached the kitchen she turned to face him.

"Whats wrong hunny?!" She asked him using the voice she knew drove him wild. For some reason today it didn't work.

"DON'T YOU 'WHATS WRONG HUNNY ME!?" he screamed at her. "I AM FED UP OF BEING TREATED LIKE A TRAMP...I AM THE PRINCE OF THE SAIYANS!"

Bulma walked calmly over to him,frying pan hidden behind her back. She quickly hit him in the face with it. "Do not talk to me like that Vegeta! I am you girlfriend not some slave...and its high time you learnt how to talk to a lady!"

"YOUR NO LADY YOU...YOU...YOU...MAN!?" Vegeta screamed

"I am a lady...you arse! Now PISS OFF VEGETA!" Bulma screamed back at him. Vegeta let out a scream and walked away. Bulma just sighed and continued to clean the kitchen. Vegeta had been in this bad mood for weeks and she had no idea why. He had even shouted at her for buying banana scented shampoo instead of strawberry. "I DON'T WANT MY HAIR SMELLING OF BANANA! I WANT STRAWBERRIES!"

'Right thats it I'm going to find out what the hell is wrong with him' she thought.

"VEGETAAAAAA...GET HERE...NOW!" she shouted. She sat down at the kitchen table and waited...and waited...and waited. Finally she couldn't take it anymore,she got up to search for him. She went into their room and heard the shower going...and something else. She crept closer to the door and put her ear to it. She could here him humming something,but she couldn't quite hear what.

Vegeta had decided to calm down...he needed another shower! Gosh who did that woman think she was telling him to go to her! He was the Prince of Saiyans! Nobody told him what to do! He let the water wash over his muscles...relaxing him...calming him. He began to hum a song he had heard on the radio...he felt the urge to sing...really loudly...he knew the stupid woman had probably gone out to buy some more clothes she would never wear...he started to shake his hips a little,grabbing the shampoo bottle and sang very loudly "SEX BOMB,SEX BOMB I'MMM A SEX BOMB!" He heard a scream, a thud, and then hysterical laughter. He turned the shower off...stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked outside to find Bulma there on the floor laughing.

"What are you laughing at woman?!" He asked.

"You and your wonderful singing!" She said, "SEX BOMB!? Hehehe don't make me laugh!"

"Oh shut up!" Vegeta said blushing with embarrassment.

Bulmas laughed soon receded into small giggles and then finally nothing. She got up off the floor and reached for Vegetas hands. He snapped his hands away from her and turned from her.

"Vegeta...look at me!" Bulma said. He could hear the begging in her voice...knew she was upset by his recent behaviour. He turned to her and stared her in the eyes. "Please...tell me whats wrong! You've been acting horribly towards me for the last couple of weeks...I mean we haven't even had sex and I have needs Vegeta!"

Vegeta sighed...maybe he should tell her whats wrong...it had been driving him mad for the past few weeks. He didn't think he could take anymore...things were getting desperate now and she still hadn't caught on to what is was he was angry about.

"Well..okay..I'll tell you. It's just that...well...YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN ME ANY STRAWBERRY FLAMING SHAMPOO WOMAN!" Vegeta shouted finally glad it was in the air.

Bulma stared at him in disbelief. "So...you mean to tell me...the reason that you haven't slept with me...your constant mad mood and you being a complete arse with me...is because i haven't got you any strawberry shampoo?!"

"Exactly!" Vegeta said. "So you'd better go and get me some before I do something horrible!"

"Just wait here Vegeta!" Bulma calmly said. She walked to the kitchen,calmly grabbed the biggest frying pan she could find and went back to their room, "Close your eyes baby, I have a surprise for you!"

Vegeta looked at her suspisciously. "No really!"

He gave in and closed his eyes. BANG!! She hit him full force with the frying pan!

"THAT IS THE MOST PATHETIC THING I HAVE EVER HEARD VEGETA! YOU HAVE BEEN A COMPLETE ARSE WITH ME BECAUSE OF SHAMPOO! YOU COULD HAVE JUST ASKED! YOU ARE SO SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT!" she shouted at him. The Prince of Saiyans being like a baby over shampoo. Shampoo!? A man that had destroyed planets and races...had been having a two week hissy fit over shampoo! Bulma couldn't believe it...she started laughing...until tears were running down her face "Oh my god...I can't believe that the Prince of Saiyans...the most powerful man on earth...has had a two week hissy fit over shampoo! Just wait until I tell Goku!"

Then with the thought of telling Goku...Bulma erupted into more fits of laughter leaving Vegeta very embarrased!

The end!

**Okay I know its not that good...it is like 3.30am in the morning I am pretty tired! I just made this up as I went along...just a bit random!! And i had the urge to write about shampoo! Lolz!**


End file.
